WankyOneShots
by WankyGleek3
Summary: *One Shots* One Shots of every Glee couple imaginable. Lots and Lots of Sex Scenes. WANKYWANKY
1. Monchele

**MoncheleOneShot**

**Cory's POV**

_Second day of working with her and I can't seem to get her out my mind. She just might be my perfect little drug. She is just so perfect and it's as if something was pulling me toward's her. I even already got to get a taste of her lips and I want so much more. I want her in my arms and I have a feeling that she might want me to. She was giving me these looks when we were rehearsing our lines for the bowling alley scene right before our kiss happened. May I say that what a kiss that was. I didn't want her lips to ever leave mine._

_Now here I stand in my trailer trying to release my self in my bathroom. My cock has never been this hard. It's throbbing as I'm pumping in my hand thinking of Lea Michele._

"Lea, hmmm." I'm moaning in my bathroom lost in my own thoughts so I didn't hear when someone opened my trailer door and walked in, not until that person pushed open my bathroom door and saw what I was doing.

"Cory?" I knew that voice, and I was just caught masturbating to her image in my mind. "CORY!" I thought that id I closed my eyes she would just disappear, but no, this tiny perfect woman was too stubborn to let things go. She has just caught me doing something very personal. Yet my cock doesn't seem to get any less hard.

"Lea?" I sneak a peak up at her and she is looking at my throbbing cock as she begins to bite down on her lip. I give her my best smile and she turns to look at me and I see that she is blushing so I try to get up and pull my pants up.

She pushes me back down, "Don't get up, not yet. I have a question." She looks so confident and it's such a turn on.

"Emm, ok, what's your question Lea?" I'm afraid of what she is going to ask because she hasn't even brought up the fact that im in my bathroom, naked, while she is in there as well.

"Ok, well first I want to admit that I heard you masturbating through the door and I couldn't stop myself from putting my ear to the door to get a better way of listening. So, my question is... Were you masurbating to me? And don't try and deny it, I heard you moan out my name."

"Yes," is all I can say. Then all I can do is my put head in my head to not show her how embarrased I am.

I feel her fingers under my chin pulling them up to meet her eyes. I can't look away, she has so lust in her eyes. I see her lick her lips and before I can say anything else she grabs my cock and I buck towards her. This makes her smile and I can't contain myself anymore. I'm not going to be gentle with her, gentle can wait. I grab her face fiercely and I begin to kiss everywhere on her body.

I get rid of her clothes while she is taking mine off.

I have never wanted a woman this bad, my cock can't wait to be inside her tight pussy. I'm going to make her scream out my name.

My name has to be the only one to come out of those beautiful plush lips.

"Cory, Oh Cory," Damn it's like she read my mind and knew what I wanted."Cory, I need your cock inside me now, don't make beg for it please."

"You don't have to beg for it, I will gladly fuck you. Imagining what your pussy will feel like on my cock just isn't going to do it for me anymore."

"Stop talking and just fuck me already!"

"Right right."

I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I feel just how fucking wet she is and it seems so make cock grow even more. I turn on the shower to help drown out the noise that will be coming out of us soon. But Lea wants to get in it, I dare not to object. I pull her tiny body back up to my waist and I push her shoulders down as hard as I can pumping my cock inside her tight, wet pussy.

"AHHHH, FUCK ME! You're so big!"

"Lea, DAMN, Lea."

"So, so..."

"TIGHT. SO TIGHT. OHHH YESSS"

I begin to pump faster and faster while she begins to pull at my hair and I start to suck and bite her breasts. Knowing very well that there will be marks soon, but I don't care I don't want this moment to end.

I feel her pussy clenching around my cock and I know she is close to her orgasm so I begin to rub her clit as she throws her head back under the running shower.

"So SEXY! So tiny but so SEXY." I go back to sucking on her neck and she releases around my cock and it gets on my fingers I bring my fingers to my mouth and suck off her juices till I taste it no more. She is panting in my ear and begins to suck on my ear lobe. Im so close that I feel that I will explode if I don't let go soon.

"Cory, best cock ever!" When she whispers this is my ear that is what is my undoing. We both collapse on the floor exhausted.

**My WankyOneShots wont only be Finchel/Monchele.**

**I will be taking requests so if you have a request leave a comment. The couple that has the most will be the next WankyOneShot that I write about. **

**Comment**

**Comment**

**Comment**


	2. OverGron

**ChordOverstreet and DiannaAgron**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**This goes out to my NaughtyAutumn. Enjoy..**

Dianna's POV

_I can't believe Lea and Cory are going to get married. Finally, everyone saw it coming, I'm so happy for them._

_Now I just need to find the restroom I think I've had a little too much to drink. _

_Who knew Lea can throw such an awesome party._

_Chord is here, that makes this party that much better. I miss filiming with him on the Glee set. What's more I miss is those full lips on mine. If they feel that great on my lips i wonder what they will feel like down there._

_That man knows how to work those lips the right way and I wants me some Chord!_

"Why, hello there Dianna.." oh shit its Chord, it's as if I summoned him or something. He makes me swoon.

"Emm, hello Chord. Excuse me just headed to the little ladies room." I try to sound like he doesn't phase me but I know he notices.

"There is a spare bedroom around the back with a restroom inside. Want me to take you there?" he holds his hand out to me and I don't hesitate.

"You can take me anywhere you want Lips." Woah did I just say that aloud?..

I feel it through my body when he chuckles and he pulls me against his body, I feel his erection growing and it's turning me on. Bathroom forgotten I just want to get to that room to throw him on that bed and get thoroughly fucked by Chord. Something that I have wanted for a very long time.

"Lets get you to that bed Dianna. I know you want me, I've caught you looking at me all night, I must say that I want you just as much, maybe even more if that were possible." He looks over at me and pushes me against the wall and pushes my dress up and feels just how already ready I am just for him.

I moan and I reach out and pull him by his tie until he is up against my body. "Room. Now."

He throws me on the bed and I am about to kick me heels off when he stops me in the process. "Keep them on, I want to fuck you with them on." I don't say no, this is way to hot I can't wait to just have him inside me already.

"Hurry up Chord, take them pants off and get inside me already. First time quick ok. People are going to start to wonder where we are."

He looks at me a little shocked, "So then this means that this isn't just a one time thing then..?"

"I don't do one night stands, I want to be able to show you off and claim that you are mine. So, I repeat... Pants. Off."

He does and he is told taking his pants off but not only that he also takes his boxers off and I can't help but almost come just by staring at what he walks around with.

My mouth waters, and he walks up to me on the bed and he positions himself in between my legs.

He leans over and gently pulls my dress off. The whole time he is staring into my eyes.

Once he is done with my dress he unclasps my bra and helps me shimmy my undwear off.

Im naked and Chord is left in only his shirt.

I pull him down to me and kiss him with so much passion that I didn't know I was holding in. He moans into my lips and I roll over so that I am now on top.

I stare down at him and his lips are swollen from our kissing. I can't believe that I will soon make this man say my name over and over again.

I take his shirt off and begin to kiss him again.

His lips.

Each eye.

His nose.

Each cheek.

His forhead.

Each kiss stands for an endearment and I want Chord to know that I feel absolutely everything for him.

I move my lips down to his chest and kiss each of his nipples and I feel him stir underneath me.

"Ohh Di."

"Hmm."

"I just love your Abs Chord."

Once I say that I dip my tongue into each curve of his six pack and he moans, I hear his breathing begin to pick up.

I move down lower towards his waist but he stops me, "Not tonight my lovely Di."

He rolls us over and now he is in control he takes one of my nipples in his mouth and the other he begins to pinch and I cry out in pleasure and in pain.

"Chord, please."

"What is it Di? What do you want?" he asks as he bites down softly on my nipple.  
"Ahh. You. I want. You."

Not another word said. He thrusts into me so unexpectedly and it's so glorious.

He doesn't stop teasing me with his mouth and expert hands. I just want more from him.

"Harder Chord please, I want all of you inside me."

"As. You. Wish." his breath is shallow and I know we are both ready to combust from he build up inside us.

He thrusts harder into me and I meet him with each thrust.

"Yes Chord. Ahh, right there. Mmm."

"Fuck! So good"

Im so close to my release "DIANNA!"

He screams out my name and I can't hold it in any longer. I explode around him and the orgasm just keeps going and going. He comes after two more thrusts.

We lay in bed calming our ragged breathing.

He leans up on his elbow and smiles at me "Ready for round 2?"

I look towards the door and he knows what Im thinking "Don't worry about them I told Mark that you weren't feeling good and that I was taking you home."

"In thats case.." He lays back down and I take his already firm erection and guide him towards my already wet pussy and straddle him for our second round of the night.

**Remember leave comments of who you want me to write about next.**

**Any couple will do.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
